Ellie Johnson (Superheroes Galaxy)
Eleanor Stephanie Johnson '''(shortened to Ellie Johnson) is the alter ego of '''Raven in the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. She was a founding member of the now-defunct team, Elite Street Soldiers. She was killed by her brother in The Ultimate Price. ''Under unknown circumstances, she was brought back to life wearing a white costume instead of her traditional threads in ''Resurrection ''-- after the events of which she became the leader of the Z-Force. Biography Origin Ellie Johnson was just a typical teenage girl until one day, on her way to school, she was confronted by a demonic entity. The demon sealed her and itself off from the rest of the world and demanded she kill for her so that it could return to its physical state. When she refused, the demon possessed her -- but instead of being under its control, Ellie found a way to keep her consciousness. Overtime, the link between her powers and emotions was discovered, as she found it increasingly difficult to remain in control any time she would be stressed or angry. When witnessing that Spider-Man (unknown to her to be her big brother) is having trouble against the villains in Scottsdale, she makes a costume to conceal her identity and uses her known powers to fight crime. When asked of her name, she states she is Raven. Spider-Man and Raven fail to get along at first, each believing the other is a villain, whilst remaining oblivious that they are siblings. When it's finally revealed later in a fateful encounter, their personal relationship is strained, yet they are seemingly able to put it aside and fight for the greater good. When discovering how well they work together, they form an alliance. The Wrath of Benzema Stronger and more powerful villains start showing up in the streets of Scottsdale -- The Piss-Taker, sent directly to kill them, almost succeeds in doing so as well as wiping out the whole city. When Spider-Man and Raven successfully stop him, they are confronted by the all-powerful Benzema, who reveals he was the one behind a recent terrorist attack. He kills his underling Piss-Taker after claiming he has no further use, and begins a fateful battle with the two sibling superheroes. The pair are no match for Benzema's awesome power. Even with help from their ally Green Arrow, they still can't get the job done. As Benzema as Spider-Man on the brink of death, Raven loses control of her temper and sends Benzema flying with a blast of dark energy. The attack fails to kill the supervillain, and he escapes before they can finish the job. Elite Street Soldiers Ellie became a founding member of the superhero team Elite Street Soldiers, along with her brother and Preston Scott (aka Batman). They recruited Carter Harris (Superman) and Jake Parker (The Hulk) during a battle with an alien super-race. The combined powers of the quintet forced them into submission, and thus the new team saved Earth. Raven played a minor role in the ''Descent Into Anar-TK-y storyline, where she supported Spider-Man against the new mind-control supervillain, Anar-TK-y. She played a bigger role in Attack of the Cross-Species, where she teamed initially with Batman and Superman to fend off Scorpion, Rhino, and other cross-species attacking the city. She accompanied Batman into the sewer to chase down Vermin, who had snatched up Jenna Williams with plans to murder her. They successfully saved Jenna, and returned to the surface to find the city ravaged. Alistair Smythe of Oscorp had programmed Nanobots to kill cross-species on sight, which included Spider-Man, due to his half-spider DNA. While Batman, Superman and The Hulk are busy stopping the Nanobots, Spider-Man and Raven search the wreckage to rescue survivors. Smythe flees the city, and the team decides to disband with no immediate threat in the future. Scottsdale's Falling Raven's first major story arc featured The Joey-Ker, who was planning to ravage Scottsdale in a way that rivaled Benzema's attempt previously. With the Elite Street Soldiers disbanding and her brother out of town, Ellie wears the Raven cloak once again to stop his plans. Raven learns that Joey-Ker plans to unleash his Anti-Laughing Gas on the city, which will plunge them into eternal misery. She attempts to stealthily stop the villain, but is tased and captured. During the subsequent events, Raven breaks free from captivity and chases Joey-Ker to the release point of the gas. She tries to stop him, but it's too late -- the gas has been released into the air and is beginning its descent to the city below. Reacting quickly, Raven transforms into her soul-self and takes the gas in herself. The result is a fury-driven Raven who almost beats Joey-Ker to death, but is able to somehow restrain herself before making a terrible mistake. She retreats into the night just as police arrive on the scene and arrest the terrorist. The Ultimate Price When Benzema returns, it's revealed that he has discovered the true identities of Spider-Man and Raven -- he uses this to his advantage, exploiting Raven's emotional state to send her out of control, and turn her into a purely evil demon. Even though Trip, now as Iron Spider, tries to reason with her, Ellie's powers are well beyond her control as she tries to kill a bus full of young children. She is shot by Iron Spider's Repulsor Ray, and then impaled by his mechanical spider arms, where she dies almost instantly after thanking her brother for stopping her. Resurrection Raven awakens in a dark space, surprised to actually be alive. Wearing white instead of her dark clothing, she takes a portal to Earth where she is shocked to see Scottsdale overrun by criminals. She comes across Cinderblock, who is tearing up downtown and when it seems she is unable to stop him, she is aided by a young girl who later introduces herself as Atlee Markov. The two form an alliance, and head off in search of the missing heroes. They stumble upon a secret villain meeting headed by Doctor Doom, and blend in long enough for them to gain access to the holding cells, suspecting that the heroes have been captured. When the cell is empty and Doom catches on to their plans, they are forced into a battle against overwhelming odds. Just as it seems they will be defeated, Nightcrawler shows up to defend them after their stunt freed him from where he was being contained. Doom is defeated, and Terra asks Nightcrawler to join their new team, which he agrees to. Powers and abilities Since being possessed by the demonic entity and becoming Raven, Ellie is technically a half-human, half-demon hybrid. As such, she has a vast amount of abilities that have been inherited from the demon. As Raven, she has the ability to absorb pain and inducing rapid healing through empathatically sharing their suffering. However, this also means she can't heal grave injuries, as doing so would almost certainly kill herself. Her most prominent ability is to manifest her soul-self, which she can use to project her consciousness into her own mind and the mind of others. Her soul-self can also be used in battle, acting as a shield or even a method of attack. She's also able to convert her physical body into her soul-self, the form of a giant black raven, to carry herself and others over vast distances. Raven has the ability to manipulate or generate pure shadows and darkness, to use as weapons. Another manipulation ability of hers is energy, which she can utilize to cause pain, tension, fear-based illusions and even steal people's feelings, leaving them emotionally numb. As her powers have grown, she has discovered sorceress abilities in her arsenal -- these include being able to render someone unconscious with a single touch, or even create fireballs and electric blasts from the folds of her cloak. Her abilities and powers are driven by her emotions, which she needs to keep bottled inside for safety reasons -- if her emotions are shown too much, particularly those of anger or stress, there is a high risk that she could lose control and cause mass destruction. In addition to the regular human emotions, she has an added demonic emotion, which causes her power to grow dramatically, though she cannot control her actions while experiencing it. Raven has the ability to induce and amplify one of the seven deadly sins (in her case, pride) in any living being, with the unfortunate side effects of nausea and vomiting for several days afterwards. She also has telekinetic abilities, one of the first powers she discovered, where she can move objects or people around with her mind. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonist Category:Superheroes Galaxy